Tornado
After much deliberation Blazej, Selena and Daisy decided to attack the Githyanki ship as it flew upside down over Avalon and it fired its mortars down on the city. Avalon fired back with their own mortars, but the ship seemed impervious to their attacks. Ikki went to his shop and retrieved a prototype jetpack he had made and returned to the black eagle to receive orders. They told him to join the Metal Virios strike team as their only chance was to try to send in strike teams to take out the Githyanki. Horus meanwhile got to work getting every factory and exhaust pipe in the city buring the greenest fuel they had to create a massive cloud of smog to cover the approach of the incursion teams. Selena and Prize approached the ship undetected as fighting had broken out on the upper two decks between the incursion teams, weakened and outmatched by the Githyanki cannons and swords the battle was looking to flow in the Githyanki’s favor. Blazej and Selena got on the bottom of their ship and looked in the bottom to see a horde of Aaracocra zombies waiting to fly out. Ikki and the Virios arrived on the deck and began to fight against the Githyanki. Selena and Blazej rose to help, but the Githyanki necromancer proved a tricky opponent, and with the Canons and Githyanki bows trained on them, Blazej and Selena were forced to flee. Selena cast darkness on her broom and they flew away back to Avalon as fast as they could while the Githyanki sent their swarm of aarakocra birds after them. But before they left Blazej managed to cast a fireball that exposed the captain’s cabin of the ship. Ikki tried to stay and fight, but he was outgunned severely and also was forced to retreat. Back on the surface of Avalon the main group found Horus’ workshop and a massive canon he had built. Prize helped him aim it as the shadow of the githyanki ship gave away their position in the smog. The Githyanki were moving out of the smog to try to avoid the cover it would provide the incursion teams. But it was all a ploy by Horus to get them to stop hovering directly over Avalon, and once they were safely out of Avalon’s falling zone, Ikki fired a canon of his own, but it hit the Gityhanki ship and landed on their deck harmlessly, doing no damage. Horus on the other hand, fired his canon directly through the capain’s cabin of the ship, destroying the throne and causing the entire ship and all its inhabitants to fall down into fey valley. Prize put on the headband to gloat to the Githyanki as they hurriedly tried to evacuate their ship before it impacted with the ground. After the impact a new female voice, presumably the necromancer came on the headband and asked Daisy to whom she spoke before being able to reach inside her mind somehow. The group took a rest as Ikki followed Horus to the other end of the city. Ikki had seen Horus’ blast and saw the canon was of his own design, slightly modified by Horus once again. Ikki reached his house, it had been hit in the bombardment and the statue of his mother in the courtyard had been blow up, and her head lay, cracked on the city’s outer wall. Ikki came over as the aristocrats were gathering. Upon seeing Ikki one of them called for his arrest. Ikki objected but the Aristocrats were insistent. Horus tried to defend Ikki, but without telling the truth that it was Ikki’s gun design that saved the city. Ikki’s father reprimanded him and said he should be executed. Horus insisted on a trial, but things spun quickly out of control and Ikki’s father exploded with rage at Ikki and accused him of wasting his family’s fortune, and bringing death upon their city, and he ended by blaming Ikki for his own mother’s death. Ikki drew his gun to attack his father, But Horus was quicker and he shot Ikki’s gun from his hand, blowing a hole in Ikki’s hand in the process. Feeling desperate and cornered Ikki lashed out and attacked Horus with his firsts. Horus grappled Ikki and pushed him closer to the edge. Ikki attacked with his Talons and Horus retaliated by knocking Ikki’s metal beak off. Ikki fell down and was handcuffed. Horus offered to take Ikki's old position as head Artificer. Ikki's father agreed and gave Horus his own coat. Ikki, still covered in oil from when the Githyanki attacked, was able to pull out of his handcuffs, knock the guard over in a surprise round and grab his spark rifle. Ikki charged in to strike Horus with the gun but it accidentally went off, shooting Horus in the chest and igniting the oil on Ikki. Ikki caught fire and fell over the edge of the city. Ikki heard his mother’s voice calling to him, one last time before his vision faded, and he felt the cold embrace of divine energy. The blind goddess had come to claim him.' ' The others had rested and went looking for Ikki, but reports from a Zephyria guard told them that Ikki had died during the battle and that lord Zephyria, Ikki’s father was at the morgue. After being unable to find him the group of Selena, Daisy and Blazej left, leaving Avalon to bombard the fallen Githyanki ship from a distance while they retreated to Feyflock. Meanwhile in Alfenheim, the main party of Tarthurac, Warren, Kinetto, Nyanta and little Lasuli had arrived. The poor districts was still somewhat in flames after the attack and Whirl, Yugo, Billy and the other guards were attempting to put the fire out. Tarthurac and Kinetto began looking over the Githyanki research to get an idea of what to do next. After some deliberation Blanka contacted Blazej via the sending spell and got the information of what had happened on Avalon. Tarthurac came to the conclusion that these ships showing themselves was likely a diversion to try to keep the rest of the party from finding the dreadnought, who was likely going after the atropal. Tarthurac volunteered himself and Billy to get the citizens still hiding in the caves to fort town while Kinetto tried to heal Warren and Nyanta of their desecration they received from their dreams. But as Tarthurac arrived at the caves to assist Billy, the Githyanki zombies arrived as well, Ephraim numbering in their ranks. Billy and Dog focused on Ephraim while Tarthurac and Kalwain fought off the rest of the horde. It was a close fight, but with some healing from Tarthurac, Billy was able to stay in the fight and once and for all defeat Ephraim in combat. Tarthurac and Billy took Ephraim to the hill to be buried like a McCoy and Tarthurac performed his last rights. Tarthurac left Billy on the hill to say his last thoughts to Ephraim’s unmarked grave before taking the refugees to For town. Meanwhile Temtum found the silver swords in his hidden trove had been taken by the Githyanki and the traps had been set off. Angrily he insisted one of the hidden stashes of the city’s gold be dug up to make sure the Githyanki hadn’t stolen those too. Luckily the gold had remained untouched. However, around this time the Githyanki ship, still hovering over the harbor had begun to move and static built up around its bow as they prepared to plane shift. Blanka stepped into the sea and called upon Hekkai Kekkai for help, to bring the Githyanki to them so they could serve retribution. Her Divine intervention was granted, and a small storm began to brew. The winds whipped up and in seconds a tornado formed around the Githyanki ship. The ship was spun and tossed violently as its gravity and weather shell fell. Finally the ship was launched at Alfenheim, out of control it spun, splashed and skidded into the broken docks. With the Githyanki completely caught off guard Kinetto took the lead and called Wahda guild and the Alfenheim guard to charge the prone ship and its occupants in a final charge to begin the end of the second battle of Alfenheim.